Mi Nueva Vida
by Gii-chan
Summary: Rukia e Ichigo son pareja por más de un año y medio, durante una situacion amorosa surge algo inesperado, una enfermedad que es una bendicion. One-Shot 18 denle una oportunidad y leanlo. DEDICADO A UNA AMIGA n n


ONE SHOT- Ichiruki

**Bueno... aqui les traigo un nuevo One-shot+18 que va dedicado a una amiga (Mari-san) espero que te guste... recuerdas que el otro dia estabamos platicando de esto pues eh aqui el one-shot+18 xD**

**Me da un poco de pena que lo lean, pero lo prometido es deuda...**

**ADVERTENCIA:**En este escrito lleva contenido sexual y es completamente ICHIRUKI... si no son fans de esta pareja les recomiendo que no lo lean y salgan de aqui.

**Bleach no me pertenece solo utilizo sus personajes para mi propio gusto.**

**~Mi nueva vida~**

Jadeaba mientras sus labios eran separados de otros, el calor era insoportable así que decidieron sacar sus ropas y lanzarlas lo más lejos posible de sus cuerpos, cayeron juntos a la cama separándose por un segundo de la cama para estar más cómodos, ella se quedo observándolo con mucho amor y ternura y le dedico una sonrisa… Ichigo se acomodo en sima de ella tratando de no llegar a aplastarla, coloco una mano en la cintura de ella acariciando su piel suavemente provocándole un gemido que casi descontrola por completo al peli-naranja.

Beso sus labios de nuevo, saboreando esa textura de sus labios tan dulces y suaves, le encantaban desde que llevaban más de año y medio siendo novios, durante ese tiempo jamás habían tenido la oportunidad de estar en una situación a como están ahora, solo podían besarse y tocarse cuando dormían en su habitación, siempre eran interrumpidos por el padre de ichigo entrando de repente en la habitación.

-mmm…- gimió rukia cuando ichigo dejo de besar sus labios y ahora dirigiéndose a su cuello, torturándolos de una manera tan increíble y placentera que dejaba sin aliento a cualquiera.

Le acariciaba su cuerpo semidesnudo de la cintura para abajo provocándole mas placer aun cuando apretaba su muslo, su cuerpo se hacia tan sensible cuando él le toca o acariciaba era una sensación que no cambiaria por nada, ni siquiera por el amor que le tenia a chappy.

Siempre que estaba con él se dejaba vencer por sus emociones, cada vez que le miraba a los ojos, esos de color café amielado que le daban paz y tranquilidad, que con solo mirarle la ponía nerviosa aun en momentos de batalla y esos que le hacían querer desearlos con locura para perderse después en ellos sin recordar siquiera su nombre.

Seguía besando y lamiendo su cuello con delicadeza. Abrió sus piernas para que el tuviera mejor posición y acercamientos de sus cuerpos.

-Rukia, eres hermosa-

La alagaba, lo raro en el ya que nunca era de esos hombres que expresaban lo que sentían o pensaban. Se miraron, sonrieron de nuevo y volvieron a besarse pero aun mas apasionado y deseable, sus cuerpos ya sudaban y ni siquiera iban a la mitad del camino para expresarse de una vez por todas todo el amor que sentían. Se sentaron en la cama, no para detenerse sino para quitar esas molestas telas que aun bloqueaban por completo el rose de sus cuerpos. Por fin… no, esperen aun no, aun no terminaban, rukia quedaba en ropa interior al igual que ichigo faltaba mucho aun para terminar con esas molestias, así que no lo pensó mas y la abrazo poniendo sus manos en el broche del sostén para retirarlas de esos pechos tan bien formados.

Alejo la tela y la arrojo lejos de ellos para ser olvidada por ese momento tan especial para ellos. Volvieron a mirarse, de nuevo otra sonrisa y otros besos, fueron recostándose lentamente hasta que dar de vuelta en la posición de minutos antes. Esta vez, el cuello ya no era torturado sino sus pechos uno lamido y mordido por una boca tan bien conocida y el otro masajeado por una mano fuerte que había estado en batallas de vida o muerte.

-aahh!... ichi… go- ni siquiera podía decir una palabra, era tan grande el placer que sentía que no podía siquiera casi respirar.

-di mi nombre otra vez…- Si… lo deseaba, lo deseaba y mucho, escuchar su nombre a gritos, susurros no importaba pero deseaba que dijera su nombre –dilo, rukia, dilo otra vez- parecía más bien una suplica que una orden.

-I-Ichigo… ichigo!- tuvo el primer orgasmo de la noche, su parte intima ya estaba tan húmeda que podría terminar de una vez, pero no, ichigo la torturaría aun más, esto si que le encantaba, la orgullosa y malhumorada siendo torturada por un pelinaranja de buen cuerpo, con el que pasaba horas y horas peleando y uno que otro momento besos plantados en sus cuerpos y bocas.

Rukia tenía un hermoso rubor en las mejillas, parecía una mujer indefensa en brazos de un cazador a los ojos de ichigo. Cada vez que le miraba su pequeño cuerpo ella se avergonzaba y volteaba su mirada, jamás había expuesto sus cuerpo a un hombre y mucho menos a ichigo, su compañero y amigo en batalla y ahora amado.

-Por favor, mírame- le dijo para tranquilizarla –eres hermosa tal y como eres no tienes porque avergonzarte- tomo su mentón y poco a poco fue volteando su rostro para que le mirase.

-ichigo… porque me elegiste?- preguntó aun con sus mejillas sonrojadas

-Rukia, hemos hablado muchas veces de esto- se acerco a su rostro para plantarle un pequeño beso y volver a hablar –te elegí… porque eres la persona a quien amo, la persona que cambio mi mundo con solo una palabra, porque eres la mujer que sin importar que pase estarás a mi lado así como yo estaré al lado tuyo, te amo y eso jamás lo dudes, porque eres mi mujer, si, mi mujer, porque eso yo te considero rukia, una mujer orgullosa y mandona a quien amo, quiero y respeto mucho-

Rukia sonrió y lo tomo del cuello para acercarlo a sus labios ya hinchados, se besaron y duraron un gran rato así, jamás cambiaria nada por ese gran amor que sentía hacia él.

-Yo también te amo- fue lo único que pudo decir, no podía competir con eso sabría que jamás ganaría –nunca pasaras un momento para sonar profundo verdad- rio ante eso

-enana tonta- el también rio y continuo lo que habían interrumpido

Acaricio su cuerpo ya desnudo ante el y se levanto poco para admirar todo aquello que yacía debajo de él, la miro a los ojos para ver si ya estaba lista o en una de esas cambiara de opinión. Se inclino hasta llegar al hueco de su cuello y subió lentamente hasta su oído.

-¿Quieres continuar?- preguntó, esperando que su respuesta fuera accedida, no quería parar, la deseaba demasiado pero si ella no estaba lista, preparada para lo que seguía lo dejaría, estaría bien, esperaría -si quieres podemos parar y dejarlo para cuando te sientas lis…-

-Estoy lista!- fue lo que dijo al interrumpirlo –no tienes porque preguntármelo, hemos llegado hasta aquí y… y no quiero dejar ir esta oportunidad- ¿oportunidad?... a sí isshin kurosaki, se había ido de viaje con sus dos pequeñas hijas, dejando al cuidado de la casa a rukia kuchiki y a ichigo kurosaki, solo tenían un día para ellos así que no lo desaprovecharía.

-Ésta bien… si estas segura- alzo su vista hasta los ojos violáceos de rukia –esto te dolerá un poco- y era así, los dos tenían su primera vez así que lo más normal era que dolería.

Ichigo se acomodo entre sus piernas y puso su miembro en la entrada de rukia, se introdujo un poco y volteo su mirada a la peli-negra, ella tenía una expresión de dolor… un poco inseguro se introdujo un poco más haciendo que rukia soltara un pequeño gemido que no expresaba nada de placer.

-Rukia-

-N-no te detengas… estoy bien- abrió ligeramente sus ojos y asintió para que el continuara

Tenia nervios, nervios de herir a rukia, nunca ha querido que sufra y menos si el lo causa… pero sabia que aquí no tendría elección, se introdujo un poco más llegando hasta esa telita que indicaba su virginidad, con un empuje más se introdujo completamente en ella, abrazo con fuerza a rukia y tapo su grito con un beso.

Por su rostro bajaban pequeñas lagrimas, ya… ya había pasado lo peor, el dolor ceso y con un leve movimiento de cadera de parte de ella indico a ichigo que podía moverse dentro de ella.

Su vaivén era lento, cómodo y a la vez placentero, ya no sentía dolor ahora era puro placer y felicidad.

-Maldición, rukia!... aah!- gimió ichigo cuando cada vez más aumentaba su vaivén, se sentía maravilloso algo que nunca creyó sentir, algo que le hacia perder sus sentidos.

-i-ichigo… te…- No termino pues sus palabras fueron silenciadas por otros labios que le hacían querer más. Sus caderas iban al mismo ritmo que con las de ichigo, se cansaba de hacerlo pero le gustaba y no lo dejaría de hacer. Sintió como su cuerpo se estremecía por esas suaves caricias que le propinaba, sus labios eran separados para que un nuevo intruso se hallara en su boca, sus lenguas jugaban en una batalla donde ninguno quería ser el perdedor y tampoco el ganador.

Sus movimientos de cadera eran aun más veloces, sus caricias eran mas salvajes y fuertes y los besos más apasionados y profundos… con una sola embestida termino de correrse dentro de ella y ella igual… se sentían exhaustos, ichigo se dejo caer arriba de rukia y la abrazo como protegiéndola de algo, trataron de controlar sus respiraciones antes de hablar.

-esto… esto fue… woow- salió de la boca de ichigo, se sentía tan bien, se sentía relajado, en paz. Se levanto un segundo para salir de ella y se recostó a un lado de ella, rukia al igual que el se acomodo, coloco su cabeza en el pecho de ichigo y sentía como subía y bajaba ahora más lento y tranquilo, en cambio su corazón aun seguía latiendo un poco acelerado.

-Me encanto, ichigo… fue tan maravilloso- con su mano izquierda jugaba con la mano derecha de el, movía sus dedos, los entre lazaban, los acariciaba.

* * *

No paraba de vomitar, se sentía realmente mal, hace solo unos días se comportaba un tanto extraña, se enfadaba con facilidad, era más sensible y comía demasiado incluso lo que no le gustaba se lo comía como si fuera lo que más le agradaba.

Se encontraba en el baño hincada con la cabeza casi metida en el inodoro, por fuera se escuchaba a ichigo preguntándole por su salud, que si comió algo mal, que si se sentía bien o que seguro había comido de más.

-Estoy b-bi… bienggghh!- volvió a dirigir su cabeza al centro del inodoro, no estaba segura de que le pasaba, le dolía algunas veces la cabeza y sus cambios de humor eran más variados, lloraba, se enojaba y muchas veces se alegraba.

-Puedo pasar?- pregunto ichigo, pero como siempre sin esperar la respuesta de rukia se metió al baño y se paro en seguida de ella, se agacho y con su mano derecha acaricio la espalda de ella.

-que haces aquí?... no te di permiso de entrar- le dijo ya había terminado jalo la cadena del inodoro y todo lo que había vomitado se fue por el drenaje.

-creo que deberías descansar… ahorita que venga mi padre le diré que te haga una revisión- Le ayudo a levantarse y la acomodo en frente del espejo para que se limpiara la boca.

Termino el trabajo de isshin y ya se encontraba haciéndole unos análisis a rukia para saber que enfermedad tenia. Regreso con las pruebas y venia con una estúpida cara de felicidad… ¿Qué pasaba para que sonriera así? Acaso era una noticia buena, que enfermedad era buena para que se pusiera alegre isshin.

-Viejo… porque demonios tienes esa sonrisa estúpida en tu cara- Dijo irritado, había pasado varias horas esperando a su loco padre aburrido desde su habitación con rukia ya dormida en la cama… no quería que empezara con sus típicas peleas padre e hijo.

Isshin movió los papeles en señal de que ichigo los tomara y los leyera… lo que vio no podía creérselo, al parecer esa enfermedad que tanto pensaban que era mala resulto ser muy buena. Apretó los papeles y alzo la mirada hasta ver los ojos de su sonriente padre, sonrió de igual forma y luego vio a su querida novia, se dirigió hasta ella y se sentó al borde de la cama, con una mano acaricio el rostros de rukia y levanto su mechón para tener mas claridad de su cara. Con una voz suave le hablo y la movía poco para despertarla.

-Rukia… oe Rukia-

Su cuerpo se paralizo, tampoco podía creérselo, extendió la mano para que ichigo le diera los papeles que traía y los observo detalladamente, había una palabra en letras grandes que decía "POSITIVO"… Con su mano toco su cabeza y volteo la mirada rápidamente a los ojos de ichigo, sonrió y lo abrazo fuerte.

-No lo puedo creer!-

-yo igual, rukia… tendremos un hijo!... vamos a ser padres!- dijo el con alegría.

Isshin veía la escena desde la puerta de la habitación y sonreía de oreja a oreja… por fin, por fin tendría al nieto que tanto deseaba.

* * *

Ya habían pasado más de un año. Dos personas se encontraban recostados en la cama uno sobre el otro, tocándose y besándose con pasión, estaban en la intimidad como algunas personas le llaman. Le besaba el cuello y una que otra vez lo mordía provocándole un pequeño gemido a la pelinegra, suspiros y jadeos también salían de su boca incitándole más al pelinaranja.

Le quito su camisa y acaricio su cuerpo tan bien trabajado, dibujaba con sus dedos en su abdomen letras que él no entendía. Estaba a punto de retirarle el sostén pero algo lo detuvo, un ruido que provenía de una habitación de a lado, así que para su disgusto tuvieron que parar, suspiraron cansados y se levantaron sentándose en la cama.

-quieres que vaya yo?- le pregunto a rukia rascando su nuca

-no… yo iré- Se bajo de la cama para tomar su blusa y ponérsela, se dirigió otra vez a ichigo y este levanto la cabeza, sus labios volvieron a encontrarse y se separaron después de pocos segundos.

-puedo ayudarte en algo- sugirió, lo que en verdad quería era ser él, el que cargara a su niña, lo que a muchos padres no les agradaba, pero a el le encantaba, le gustaba tener en sus brazos a ese pequeños ser, que lo hacia sonreír ya más a menudo y que le enseñaba lo que era ahora su nueva vida.

-está bien… pero no quieras traerte a Hatsumi a la cama como lo hiciste la otra noche- Salieron de la habitación y caminaron a la de la niña, al entrar dirigieron su mirada a la cuna donde se encontraba la pequeña Hatsumi y sonrieron cuando la vieron tratando de alcanzar su Chappy.

-Mira nomas… no deberías estar durmiendo?- Le dijo rukia a su hija

-mamá!...- Se asusto Hatsumi, pensó que como había tirado solo unos bloques de juguete y con ella tirando la lámpara no había hecho ruido.

-haber niña… que es lo que quieres?- le pregunto ichigo

-no me llamo niña- y como toda niña que se cree mayor coloco sus manos en su cintura –mi nombre es Hatsumi, papá idiota- Cuando dijo esto a ichigo le broto una venita en su frente, si… era igual a su madre, aunque haya sacado el cabello y labios de ichigo, sus acciones, carácter y gustos eran iguales a los de rukia.

-oye niña que soy tu padre!-

-ya cálmate ichigo… no es para tanto- Dijo levantando la lámpara y los bloques que había tirado

-se nota que es tu hija- dijo volteando su mirada con su típico seño fruncido y cruzando los brazos

-si… y también tuya, así que no te quejes, idiota- de nuevo la venita se hizo presente en la frente de ichigo

-maldita enana- susurro, pero ese susurro llego hasta los oídos de rukia que cuando se giro con Hatsumi en brazos le dijo a la niña que le diera una patada.

-aprende a no llamarme enana- rio y Hatsumi igual que ella, levantaron sus manos y las chocaron.

Ichigo mientras se sobaba en la zona afectada, si… no lo dudaba era completamente una rukia pequeña, con sus encantos, su sonrisa, y su fuerte patada.

-toma, cuídala un momento- Le entrego la niña a ichigo y salió de la habitación

-oe, no me dejes solo con este pequeño demonio!- gritó… la niña arrugo sus cejas y jalo los puntiagudos cabellos de ichigo –aahh!, oye porque haces eso?-

-tu te lo buscaste papá- la niña se cruzo de brazos

-vale, vale… lo siento- se sobo ahora su cabeza y suspiro cansado.

Rukia mientras en la cocina le preparaba el biberón a Hatsumi… si, ya estaba grandecita pero aun así a ella le gustaba, subió las escaleras de su nuevo departamento y entro a la habitación de Hatsumi, lo que observo le dio mucha alegría y ternura… ichigo, sentado en el suelo con Hatsumi en sus piernas, recostada haciendo el esfuerzo de hacerla dormir, era una vista hermosa… ichigo le acariciaba los brazos a su hija para arrullarla con eso, lo hizo porque su padre le había contado que su madre hacia lo mismo con el cuando no podía dormir… durante unos minutos Hatsumi quedo dormida y rukia para ayudar a ichigo levantarse tomo a Hatsumi y la arropo en su cuna.

-cansado?- dijo en susurro para no despertar a su hija

-si… tarde mucho en hacer que durmiera, ahora ya lo logre-

Rukia sonrió y se acerco a el, este tomando la oportunidad enrollo sus brazos y acerco su cuerpo al de ella. Se miraron y acercaron sus rostros para realizar otro de sus muchos besos, rukia subió sus finas manos hasta las hebras anaranjadas de ichigo para profundizar ese beso. Él abandono sus labios y se dispuso a bajar hasta su cuello, escucho un suspiro así que lamio por donde sus labios habían pasado. Estaban por comenzar de nuevo lo que había sido interrumpido por su pequeña hija. Con sus manos jalo el cabello de ichigo provocando que el se alejara de su cuello.

-Que pasa?- pregunto confundido, el quería seguir.

-Baka… estamos en la habitación de Hatsumi-

Por un momento se le había olvidado, tenia razón si seguían ahí despertarían a Hatsumi.

-entonces vámonos a nuestra habitación-

Y así con sus manos aun en su cadera la cargo haciendo que ella rodeara su cintura con sus piernas femeninas, salieron de la habitación y fueron a la suya, la recostó delicadamente y se coloco enzima de ella.

-Hatsumi… me ha comentado que desea un hermanito- dijo rukia cuando era besada en el cuello

-Espera… ¿Qué?- Paro todo le que estaba haciendo y la vio sorprendido, no… otro niño, si quería pero suponiendo como era Hatsumi ya tenia sus dudas, pero si ella lo pedía con gusto lo aria.

* * *

**Que les a parecido?... meresco Reviews, onegai soy nueva en fanfiction y creo que no sirvo para nada...**

**OK! una noticia... tengo ya una historia iniciada y planeo subirla en unos dias contiene lemon es lo unico que digo xD asi que esperenla... se titula**

**"Después de la despedida, una nueva historia"**

**en serio espero que os haya gustado y sigan leyendo mis historias.**

**Gisselle-kira cambio y fuera... VIVA EL ICHIRUKI! 8D**


End file.
